


Morning After

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Pokemon Commissions [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Mild Incest, Nipple Play, Sex Toys, Tickling, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Maylene wakes up with Candice.





	1. Chapter 1

When Maylene wakes the next morning, she is confused for a moment about her location, but it isn't long before she begins to come to her senses and remember that she's sharing a bed with Candice. With that, she flushes, remembering everything that happened the night before, and remembering how her visit has taken a very interesting turn.

Candice is still spooning behind her, and she cuddles up closer as she begins to stir and wake up. “How did you sleep?” she asks after a moment, still sounding fairly groggy herself.

“Pretty good, but...I was afraid I would wake up and find out it had all been a dream,” Maylene admits, flushing even more as she does so. Rather than replying, Candice flips their positions, pinning Maylene beneath her in one swift movement. She kisses her, hard and passionate, as her way of reassuring her, and while she is doing this, she begins to unbutton the top of Maylene's pajamas, so that when she pulls back, she is able to expose her small breasts quickly.

Looking down at her with appreciation clear in her eyes, she says, “Your nipples look delicious.” With that, she leans down to suck on them, and Maylene's blush darkens even more. She rolls her tongue over the nipple she's taken between her lips, loving the way Maylene squirms beneath her from her arousal.

She keeps this up for quite some time before she reaches a hand to tug at the pajama bottoms, and only then does she pull her lips back, taking a good look at Maylene's face to see how close she's already gotten her new girlfriend, just from nipple stimulation alone. She's so cute when she's flustered like this, and Candice considers herself lucky that she's so easy to get so flustered.

“I wonder if you taste as good down there as you do up here,” she wonders aloud, loving the way Maylene finds a way to blush even more at that statement. “I suppose there's only one way for me to find that out, am I right?”

Pausing, she gives Maylene the chance to give her an answer, and the pinkette nods shyly, looking off to the side as she consents. At that, she scoots down so that she can drop her face in between her lover's legs, and begins to eat her out without hesitation. Maylene enjoys this just as much as she enjoyed having her nipples sucked, squirming even more and Candice presses her tongue deeper inside.

Arching her back, Maylene takes deep breaths, feeling herself growing closer and closer to her orgasm. Feeling Candice's tongue within her, she knows that she won't be able to last long, but just when she thinks that she's at the very edge, Candice stops short, suddenly pulling her face away and leaving Maylene to whimper, letting out a noise of protest.

“What are you-?” she starts to ask, but her question trails off as she sees that Candice is stripping. At that, she decides to be patient, and Candice shifts their positions once she is undressed, grabbing Maylene by the ankles so that she can rub her girlhood against Maylene's. Grinding together, this picks up right where she left off, but allows her to get some pleasure for herself as well, and the two moan together as she keeps it up.

She takes Maylene's feet and begins to tickle at them with her fingers, and Maylene begins to giggle, adding in an additional noise to all of the adorable ones that she has been making so far. Not to mention the fact that this causes her to squirm and wiggle quite a bit, increasing the pace of their movements and increasing Candice's growing pleasure. But, of course, it is equally as pleasurable to Maylene, and the two of them work at one another, all while Candice continues to tickle her feet, until finally, they both come, and nearly simultaneously.

Pleasure washes over both of the girls, and they take some time to recover and catch their breath before Candice speaks up and says, “Are you ready to get up and get going?”

Maylene nods, getting up to put her clothes from the day before on, but Candice stops her short. “And just what do you think you're doing? You're going to freeze half to death if you wear that out today!”

“But, I mean, this is all I have...” she says, but Candice waves her off and fetches an outfit to fit her. She manages to wrangle Maylene into a fluffy pink sweater and matching sweat pants, rounding it off with a scarf. They reach a compromise over shoes, and Maylene does not have to wear them, but she does have to wear waterproof, insulated socks.

Once this is out of the way, the two of them are ready to set off for their day of shopping, and their first day out as an official couple. Their first real date.

The first place they go to is a bookstore, which surprises Maylene, but once they get inside, she is surprised to discovered the actual purpose of the bookstore. Or, rather, the fact that it's an erotic bookstore, with a wide variety of books with... _interesting_ covers on open display. Maylene feels her face going pink just from looking at all of this stuff, and Candice looks over, noticing this with a smirk on her face.

“This is my favorite place to go stock up on steamy romance novels and dirty manga,” she says, putting an arm around Maylene to guide her forward, just in case the girl loses her nerve. “Not to mention, this is the place where I get all my toys.”

Without waiting for a response, she walks Maylene up to the counter, where a pair of women with identical faces are standing. Though it's obvious from their appearance that they're twins, but from the way they stand next to each other and the way they lean on one another and the way they brush hands, it becomes rather obvious that there's more going on between them.

“Hello, Candice,” they say in unison, when she greets them.

“Who is _this_ little cutie?” asks one of them, grinning at Maylene.

“You know who this is!” Candice replies. “This is Maylene, the Veilstone Gym Leader. And, by the way, please don't flirt with my girlfriend.”

“Sorry for not recognizing you under all of those clothes,” one of them says.

“And you two are really dating now? Which one made the first move?”

“We kind of have a bet going, so we really need to know about this.”

“Huh? A bet?” Candice shakes her head in disbelief. “Well, for your information, it was me.”

The two of them talk amongst themselves, one of them celebrating while the other is disappointed, and Maylene has no idea what she's supposed to do in a situation like this. She simply stares at the floor, blushing furiously, and the twins look up, asking, “So, what has our best customer come in for?”

Already, Maylene has a feeling this bookstore visit is going to be very interesting.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“So,” asks Candice after a moment, “do you have any new, interesting releases?”

“The biggest thing out of our latest shipment is practically a tabloid,” says one of the twins.

“It's a big dramatization of the scandal with the Mossdeep Gym Leaders,” the other finishes.

“It's absolutely disgusting!” they go on in unison. “Liza and Tate really don't deserve the awful way the public is treating them right now.”

“I don't them as well as I know my fellow Sinnoh gym leaders, but they do make a cute couple,” says Candice. “They certainly should have to deal with so much bigotry, especially considering Liza's condition. I'm just glad that they have Champion Steven defending them so adamantly, and I really regret being too busy and having to decline the invitation to their wedding.”

While they continue their conversation, Maylene begins to look around, and when she returns, they're still on the same topic. She can feel that her face has gone red again, but this time, it is due to the book in her hand, which she does not let anyone get a good look at while the conversation goes on around her.

“Do you have any toys you can recommend?” asks Candice.

“We've actually recently tested some prototype strapless strap-ons,” the twins reply. “They let the wearer feel what it feels like to have a dick, and they can even be adjusted in terms of girth and length. Definitely worth the purchase, if you ask us.”

“That sounds pretty interesting,” she replies. “We'll take two! One blue, one pink, if you've got those colors.” They do, and she purchases them, along with an egg vibrator. Maylene buys the book in her hand, but she refuses to let Candice see what it is, even once she's purchased it.

Rather than leaving after their purchases are made, Candice instead pulls Maylene into a private reading room, locking the door behind them and pushing her girlfriend down without warning. Maylene does not resist as she pulls at the waistband of her pants or as she slowly inserts the egg vibrator inside of her. She isn't sure where this is going, but she's just so elated to be with Candice that she knows she's going to like it and that it's something she's more than willing to go along with.

“How about you spend the rest of our shopping trip with that inside you?” Candice asks. “Do you think you can endure all of that without showing your excitement outwardly?”

Whether she can or not is irrelevant to Maylene; she is willing to accept the challenge no matter what. “Of course!” she says eagerly.

“Mm, that's good. I'm excited to see how you hold up,” her girlfriend says happily. “I'm really, really excited to see that, actually.”

After that, the two of them exit the store, and Maylene begins reading her book, all without showing Candice what it's about. Even when asked a few times, she refuses to answer, claiming that she'll tell her later. However, the contents of the book, combined with the light vibrations plaguing her, have her incredibly turned on, and it's very hard to hold back moans.

Because she is so focused on that, she doesn't even realize where the two of them are going. She's lost in her book, lost in her pleasure, and completely oblivious, and she isn't snapped out of this until she hears Candice announce, “We're here!”

Closing her book, Maylene looks up and realizes, much to her horror, the sort of store they have arrived at; a high end fashion boutique. Without hesitation, she makes to run for it, but Candice is quick on the draw and summons her Abomasnow.

Ordering the Pokemon to grab Maylene, Candice watches as the fighter is unable to fend off such a large Pokemon, and is completely at her mercy. Scowling, Maylene has no choice but to allow herself to be carried inside, but she makes sure that her face tells Candice just how displeased she is about all of them. Candice smirks at her, as if to remind her that she should have known that this was coming all along.

Once they're inside, Candice is finally able to do something she's wanted to for a long time; dress Maylene up. She puts most of her focus on cutesy outfits, because this is something that she doesn't get the chance to see Maylene in very often. There are a lot of skirts and sweaters, several things that look more characteristic of Candice, though she at least makes sure to pick out clothes in Maylene's favorite colors.

The girl goes along with it, her will more than likely broken by the vibrations causing her to have to fight off her own pleasure the whole time. She likely doesn't have much energy left to argue about these things. However, when she looks down at one particular outfit, and realizes just how much this girly skirt does not leave to the imagination, and not in the way that benefits a fighter, she begins to voice her concerns.

“You know I need something that covers me more than this,” she says. “I mean, it has to be formfitting too, yeah, but this...really isn't either.”

“I actually have just the thing for you!” Candice replies, running off to fetch something else for Maylene to try on. She returns with a ski suit and says, “We'll have to get you fitted for the perfect size, but this is a good chance to see how you might look in one.”

Maylene tries it on, and as much as she doesn't want to give Candice the satisfaction, she has to admit that, while being cutesy and sexy, it is also perfectly easy to move in. She looks at her reflection, trying different poses to see how it moves with her, and when she looks at Candice, the girl is nearly drooling.

Flushing, she quickly asks if they're done yet, and Candice agrees to have mercy on her. The sight of her girlfriend checking her out so openly had only increased Maylene's arousal, and it was getting hard to conceal that again. But then they go to lunch at an all you can eat buffet, and Maylene is suddenly very aware of her hunger. The food proves to be enough of a distraction, as does getting thrown out of the restaurant for eating too much, and she manages to make it back to the gym without ever giving in to the temptation to show how aroused the vibrator has made her.

But, now that they've returned, she can let on to that as much as she wants, and the two of them can try out their new toys.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Maylene says when there in is an announcement of, “I'm hornier than a Lopunny in mating season!” And it's true; holding back her arousal all day has caused it to build to levels she's really never known before, so much so that it's hard for her to be shy when admitting what it is that she wants. “So? Did I do a good job?”

“You did a great job,” replies Candice. “I'm impressed, but I have to admit, I would have been just as happy if you'd failed the challenge too.” While she speaks, Maylene quickly strips down to her panties, all too eager for the fun that is to come. Candice, however, undresses a bit more slowly as she reads up on their new toy, making sure that she knows exactly how to use it before she hooks it up, putting it inside of her and allowing it to connect to her nerves.

After adjusting it to the size she thinks looks the best for her, she climbs on top of Maylene, who has laid down on her bed, waiting for her. The pinkette reaches up to stroke Candice's new cock, which causes the other girl to moan, feeling the pleasure just as she was promised she would. Candice reaches down to remove Maylene's panties, noticing how wet they are. She teasingly asks, “Why are these so soaked? Did you wet yourself without me noticing?”

While she speaks, Maylene pushes the vibrator out of her internal muscles, replying, “It's because of that being inside of me all day.” Spreading herself with her hands, she is so shameless that she is able to openly say, “Please, please fuck me!”

Rather than giving in to what she wants immediately, Candice decides to torture the girl a bit by prodding her with the tip, teasing her opening while the girl squirms beneath her, whimpering and begging for it. However, she finds that she isn't quite strong enough to resist the new urges this brings to her, and she wants to enter the girl so much that she really can't help it, and it isn't long before she begins to push herself inside of Maylene, slowly, and they both gasp together in pleasure.

“You're so tight and warm,” Candice murmurs, surprised at how perfectly she is able to feel this.

“Do you wanna know what my book was about?” Maylene breathes. “It had a section in it I really wanted to read...it had tips for how a girl can use her muscles to pleasure her partner.” She is barely able to speak, but she still finds it in her to explain things to Candice, and then works her internal muscles, giving her a demonstration of what she's already learned in such a short time.

Candice is nearly blown away by the pleasure she is nearly assaulted with, and Maylene quickly discovers that the technique is not one sided by any stretch of the imagination. The two of them are mutually pleased by how this feels, and Candice begins to fuck her girlfriend in earnest.

“Harder,” Maylene cries, and Candice complies. When she begs to be fucked faster, Candice does so as well, but as Maylene begins to repeat this, again and again, Candice soon reaches a point where she's doing the absolute best that she can. Finally, Maylene pleads for Candice to let her go on top, and they quickly switch positions so that Maylene can ride her.

Maylene is almost too much for her to handle while on top, but as Candice looks up at her and sees the completely shameless display before her, her girlfriend pinching at a nipple and at her clit, rocking on the toy so unbelievably quickly, eyes rolled back in her head and tongue hanging out slightly, she knows that she can't complain. After all, it's simply too adorable.

Finally, Maylene reaches orgasm, coming hard and crying out as she collapses on top of her lover. It takes her a moment of panting to regain her breath, and when she does, Candice speaks to her. “Well, it looks like you enjoyed yourself. Are you ready to trade positions?”

Maylene agrees, and they get up, disengaging the blue dildo so that they can hook Maylene up to the pink one. Maylene adjusts it to a size that does not exactly fit her; rather, it fits someone twice her height, but she decides that she rather likes it like this, and Candice smirks up at her.

“You look cute as a little shota, especially one that's hung like a Ponyta,” she comments, and this time, the pinkette can't help but blush.

However, she is still so desperate to fuck her lover that she does not allow herself to succumb to shyness, and she wastes no time pushing her cock inside of Candice. She wraps her arms and legs around her, and Maylene nuzzles up against Candice's chest as she begins to fuck her. Overcome with pleasure, she takes one of her nipples into her mouth as she begins to thrust faster and harder. It doesn't take her much longer to get up to a speed that is much too fast for Candice, but even as the girl tries to plead with her lover to stop, Maylene seems completely deaf to it.

It hurts like this, because it is so rough, but Maylene does not let up, and when she comes, Candice listens to the noises she makes and is unable to help coming as well. And the pain and the pleasure mix together, and she allows the rough fucking to continue. Soon enough, she finds herself reaching another orgasm, and another, and Maylene is always right there with her, fucking her nearly uncontrollably all the while, until finally, she reaches her final climax, collapsing on top of Candice in exhaustion.

The two of them take a good while to catch their breath after that, and when they do, Candice scolds her. “You really need to control yourself better, you know?” Despite that, her tone is playful enough that Maylene knows that she is not really angry.

“I'm sorry,” Maylene mumbles, blushing furiously. Now that she's gotten her fill, it seems that her shyness has returned full force, and she continues to blush as she pulls out of Candice and removes the toy.

“I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted,” her girlfriend says. “I think we should spend the rest of the afternoon taking a nap. What do you think?” Maylene, of course, it quick to agree with her, and the two quickly fall asleep in one another's arms.

 


End file.
